In a writing implement, the use of tip support means is justified mainly when the tip is fine, or very fine, possibly having a diameter of 0.8 millimeters (mm) to 1 mm. Tips of that type are known that are obtained by extruding a thermoplastic material, in particular polyacetal. Ink is caused to be transferred along the entire length of the writing tip by an internal capillary duct which is provided during extrusion. The maximum length of such a writing tip is about 25 mm, since otherwise there is a considerable risk of the implement becoming unprimed when it is positioned with its tip in the air.
The tip support means that are in general use are made of two parts, a first part being a cylindrical tube in which the writing tip is engaged, and the other part being made of plastics material, surrounding the cylindrical tube and the rear portion of the writing tip. The second part made of plastics material may present a shoulder that is substantially annular, acting as a non-return abutment against the front end of the body of the implement. The tip support means may optionally consist in a single part of plastics material, instead of using the two parts mentioned above.
In order to ensure that ink is transferred from the reservoir that lies within the body of the implement to the writing tip, the implement includes a capillary connector. When the ink is contained in a capillary fiber reservoir, the connector has its rear end penetrating into the fiber mass of the capillary reservoir and its front end surrounding the writing tip. The ink contained in the capillary reservoir migrates, by capillarity, along the entire length of the capillary connector, and penetrates into the writing tip via its internal capillaries.